


Through the Hosiery

by figurehead



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Cure (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurehead/pseuds/figurehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a drawing by a fellow Curefan. Simon’s never able to keep his eyes and hands off Robert for long, especially in a situation that involves him wearing lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Hosiery

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or know the members of The Cure. Any events described here are entirely fictional and I make no profit from writing this. This definitely didn’t happen in 1985. Yes, this is indeed named after a Crystal Castles song.

Simon stepped out of the bathroom with a towel still wrapped around his waist, using another to dry his hair. He went to open the door again to throw the spare towel back into the steamed-up room when he saw a rather curious and unexpected sight. Robert was standing in front of the mirror on the wardrobe with one arm wrapped around himself and his other hand resting beneath his chin, and he appeared to be silently contemplating something - but that wasn’t the first thing that Simon noticed. What he did notice, however, was that he was wearing a burgundy satin overbust corset and the shortest little sheer dark purple suspender skirt - it just barely covered his arse - under which Simon swore he could see a pair of lacy black panties. But what was even more peculiar was that he was also wearing his usual chunky hi-top trainers among this ensemble, albeit over a pair of black lace top suspender stockings. Simon felt his eyes darken at this utterly unexpected yet strangely erotic sight, and he was almost considering letting Robert know he was there, but he soon decided against it, preferring to stand and watch his friend for a while. Robert eventually moved his hand away from his chin and gave a flick of his messy dark hair, before bending one leg slightly and biting his lip at his own reflection.  
He’d worn no makeup today, save for a subtle application of eyeliner around his eyes - no lipstick smeared across that pretty mouth. Simon often preferred the fresh-faced look on his friend; without the usual heavy applications of makeup, Robert looked almost angelic. But then again, there was just something about the way he wore his lipstick that made Simon immediately think of nothing else but kissing him until his lips were sore - and, more often than not, doing many other things to him soon afterwards and causing various loud moaning noises to escape those scarlet lips. Although right now Robert wasn’t wearing any lipstick, Simon was still thinking - in great vivid detail, of course - of pinning Robert to either the bed or the floor and taking off that little black lacy thing before eagerly pushing his legs apart and plunging straight in, thrusting with all his might and eliciting all sorts of delightful little ‘ah ah AH AHHH AAAHH’ sounds from Robert’s throat - all this while Robert was still wearing precisely what he was wearing now.  
 _Calm it, Simon,_ he suddenly thought. He was now aware of a blush creeping up his face, and he looked down at his feet for a moment and noticed his own erection. _Thank god he hasn’t seen me yet,_ he thought, before focusing his attention on Robert again.  
Robert straightened his leg and moved both his hands to his wild black hair, fluffing it and pouting in the mirror. At that moment Simon finally noticed how fucking delicious the singer looked in that corset - the wine red satin and the dark purple of the suspender skirt brought out his alabaster complexion like nothing else - and found his eyes wandering of their own accord. Starting from his hair and travelling over his face, his gaze soon passed over Robert’s arms and shoulders, lingering on his chest and his stomach, then moved lower over his hips and eventually settled at his legs. The first thought that sprang to Simon’s mind was how his own head would look buried between Robert’s milky pale thighs, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Simon couldn’t hold back the smile that was now spreading across his face, nor did he want to. His cock was now practically aching with how much he wanted Robert right now, so he decided to finally make his presence known.  
“Hey, Robin,” he said as he moved closer to his friend and laid his hand upon his shoulder. Robert nearly jumped five feet in the air and swiftly spun round to face Simon, his blue-grey eyes wide. “Fucking hell, Simon, you just frightened the shit out of me!” he yelped.  
Simon immediately felt bad for giving Robert such a fright, and his expression softened. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he soothed before pointing towards the singer. “Anyway, what are you wearing?”  
Robert looked down at himself, then straight back up at Simon. “Bought it for Mary,” he replied matter-of-factly, “but then I realised she doesn’t really wear this sort of thing.”  
“Not when you’re -“  
“No,” Robert swiftly replied.  
“Oh. I see,” Simon nodded. “But why are you wearing it?”  
Robert turned back to the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, bending forward slightly. “Dunno, really, just fancied seeing how it’d look on me,” he mused as he brushed a few stray strands away from his face. “Besides, it’d be a shame to have to take it back.”  
Simon nodded a second time. “Right. And what’s with the -“  
“This was part of a set,” said Robert as he momentarily turned to face Simon again.  
“Oh, okay,” Simon muttered as the singer turned back to the mirror.  
A silence passed between them for a few seconds, but Robert whipped his head towards Simon again, as if he’d just realised something he hadn’t noticed earlier. Then his blue-grey eyes brightened and he turned his whole body to face Simon.  
“You’ve got that look in your eye, Si,” he chuckled.  
Simon was puzzled. “What look?” he asked, lifting a hand to his bushy dark hair and scratching his head.  
Robert tentatively stepped closer to Simon, crossing his ankles with each step. “You know, THAT look,” he replied, still smiling widely.  
“I still don’t -“  
“Simon Jonathon Gallup, don’t be so coy!” Robert was laughing now. “That’s the look you get when you want to fuck me.”  
Immediately, the look on Simon’s face turned from one of bemusement to one of pure desire at the last five words to be spoken by his friend. After all, it couldn’t have been truer. “Well, I AM thinking of precisely that right now,” he chuckled.  
Now they were standing so close to one another they were almost conjoined. “Si,” Robert urged, biting his lip and smiling.  
“Whassit, Robin?” Simon replied as he rested his hands upon Robert’s shoulders, eventually letting them move lower to his hips.  
Robert gazed deep into Simon’s brown eyes, still smiling widely. “I lied,” he finally said. “I didn’t buy this for Mary.”  
And that was what caused Simon to pull the singer closer, and he responded by wrapping his arms around Simon’s neck and allowing him to pull his leg up against his own. “You just had to keep your shoes on, didn’t you?” Simon murmured into Robert’s ear. “That’s very, well, you of you, Robin.”  
Robert immediately pulled Simon towards himself and kissed him fervently, running his hands all over Simon’s back and letting one slide down the back of the towel around his waist. He felt Simon’s crotch grinding against his own and responded by biting down on his lip in urgency. Neither of them could get enough of one another; they were both acting on their own primal desires, and Robert grabbed Simon’s wrist and guided his hand towards his mouth. Smirking as he saw the flame in his friend’s eyes, he pressed his lips to those callused digits, letting his tongue poke out slightly before eventually sucking on his fingers. Simon’s mind raced with all the other ways he could be using his own fingers to pleasure Robert, just as the singer finally brought his mouth away from them and slipped his hand downward between his legs.  
How could Simon possibly resist, what with the look that Robert was giving him right now? That very look that made him just forget everything else completely - Robert knew him far too well! He smiled mischievously at his friend before inching his hand up underneath that suspender skirt and running his fingertips over Robert’s cock, which was practically straining against the black lace, and he felt his hair being pulled at in desperation by trembling hands. Simon pulled back, watching Robert’s eyes widen at the sudden abrupt end to the intimacy they’d just shared not more than five seconds ago.  
Robert gave a toss of his head before walking over to the bed and climbing on top of it, kneeling on the mattress. Looking only at Simon all the while, he tousled his hair and moved a few strands away from his eyes, before leaning forward so he was on all fours and arching his back. He let the sheets bunch in his fists before slipping one hand between his thighs, and he bit his lip as he ground his hips against his own hand. Simon was positive he’d never seen Robert do anything like this for him - never witnessed him put on a performance such as this one - he wasn’t even aware the singer was capable of it until now. He was utterly transfixed and he couldn’t look away, nor did he want to look away; he wanted to see more, wanted to see Robert do more. Robert could feel Simon’s eyes on him and he took advantage of this, rolling over onto his back and raising his hips, and he moved his hand away from his crotch and slipped two of his fingers into his mouth. He then beckoned Simon toward him with those same fingers.  
Simon simply couldn’t resist thanks to the intensity of Robert’s gaze. Biting his lip to disguise the wide smile spreading across his face, he eagerly approached the singer and climbed on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.  
“Anything y’want, I’ll do it to you,” Simon breathed, “but I can’t promise I won’t end up teasing you at some point.”  
Robert twined his legs around Simon’s waist, firmly holding him in place. “Couldn’t care less what you do, Si, as long as you make me scream,” he chuckled, gazing up at Simon.  
Almost immediately, Simon lowered his head and kissed Robert again, running his hands along the sides of his body - soon, Robert felt that need burning within him again, that oh so familiar need to have at least something done to him by the bassist. He let both his hands slip between his legs and began moving in urgency against his friend, but Simon grabbed his wrists and pinned them back to the bed. Robert whimpered against Simon’s mouth, attempting to arch up towards him again.  
“Tell me what you want, love,” Simon whispered as he broke the kiss.  
Robert kept gazing up at Simon with wide blue eyes and bit his lip. “Anything, Si,” he groaned, unwrapping his legs from around the bassist. “Please, just -“  
Simon lifted himself slightly up off of Robert - not completely, but only just so he was hovering above him. The desperation in his friend’s eyes just made his cock harder and harder, and he licked his lips before saying, “Really? I can do anything I want to you?”  
“Anything,” Robert urged again. And before he knew it, Simon had released his wrists and now those hands were on him, moving downwards and eventually they were writhing underneath his suspender skirt, slowly sliding off the black lace panties and working them down to his ankles, then eventually slipping them completely off and tossing them aside. Not long afterwards, Robert felt Simon’s hands between his thighs, and he willingly gave in and allowed his legs to be spread as far as they’d go. All the while he was trying to work out exactly what it was about Simon that brought him to this state of desperation that he was in right now, but soon he was jarred from his thoughts by one slicked-up finger being pushed into him.  
“Simon!” he gasped, gripping the sheets and throwing back his head, and Simon looked up at him and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw Robert’s face, wide-eyed and caught between pain and ecstasy, and he slid up to make eye contact with the singer. “D’you like?” he murmured seductively into his ear.  
“Y - yessss,” Robert replied with a shaky breath. “Don’t stop, Si…!”  
Simon chuckled and moved back downwards again so he was kneeling between Robert’s legs. Looking only at Robert all the while, he continued to thrust his finger in and out of him and kept smiling widely as he heard Robert moan with each inward motion. Robert turned his head to one side and let his own hands slide down his body, eventually finding Simon’s head and tugging desperately at his hair, making the bassist hiss through gritted teeth. Nevertheless, Simon added another finger. Robert groaned as he felt that second digit enter him, and he arched his back, never ever wanting Simon to stop.  
“Aaaaah - Si, please - ohhhh oh, Simon,” he was panting as his friend’s fingers pumped increasingly harder into him. He finally let go of Simon’s hair and let his hands lie above his head, closing his eyes as he tightly gripped the sheets again. Simon felt Robert begin to push back on his fingers, and he smirked with satisfaction before scissoring his fingers and eliciting a very loud moan from Robert. Looking up again and seeing the singer’s face, his head still thrown back and his eyes shut tight, he felt his cock twitch and he bit his lip too restrain himself from giving into his urges too soon. His free hand involuntarily slipped toward Robert’s erection, and as he trailed his fingers along the length of his shaft, he attempted to gain eye contact with his friend by gently biting his hip.  
“Robin,” Simon whispered huskily. “Down here.”  
As Robert’s blue-grey eyes met his own, Simon smirked and wrapped his hand around the singer’s swollen organ and flicked his tongue over the head. Robert gasped, instinctively thrusting his hips toward Simon, who pulled away for a moment and chuckled as he fervently continued to fuck Robert with his fingers. He gave a flick of his hair before bending back down again and running his tongue back and forth along his shaft, watching gleefully as his friend squirmed in urgency and breathed harder. “Simon - Simon, please…!” Simon heard Robert whimper, and he looked up to see him gripping the bedpost with one hand and the sheets with the other, his head still thrown back and his teeth bared, and he chuckled before taking Robert in his mouth, daring to slip a third finger inside him as he did so.  
Almost immediately, Robert arched his back again and screamed Simon’s name - the overwhelming sensation of it all was simply too much for him to take. As he turned his head to one side and bit down on his lip, he let his legs fall open in order to further accommodate Simon’s head, still gasping and rocking his hips against that hot, wet mouth and those callused fingers - while Robert was now fully accustomed to the bassist’s advances, he had to admit that Simon had this uncanny knack to make everything he did to him feel so new and surprising. Simon was still sucking with all his might and burying his fingers deeper and deeper inside Robert as he revelled in the way the singer’s body moved with each pleasurable sensation, just as he heard him cry out, “Si, I’m - oh god, don’t stop - Simon - aaahhhhh!” Fervent gazes met once more before Simon swiftly grabbed one of Robert’s quivering thighs, digging his nails hard enough into the smooth pale flesh to leave bright red fingertip-shaped marks, and Robert responded by pulling on his friend’s hair again and throwing his head back. Simon felt Robert’s muscles tighten around his fingers for a moment, and he gave his shaft one last long lick just in time to hear Robert scream as he exploded in Simon’s mouth.  
Exhaling hard as he loosened his grip, Robert leaned forward to see Simon gazing up at him from between his thighs. Simon’s brown eyes flashed with still unfulfilled desire, and he pulled away, a smile playing upon his lips as he slid his fingers out, making Robert whimper at their loss. Robert pulled Simon up by his shoulders so they were face to face and kissed him urgently, not caring one bit where his friend’s mouth had been just a minute earlier. As Simon broke the kiss, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling again as Robert’s eyes lit up with need.  
“Anything else, Robin?” he whispered seductively to Robert.  
“Simon, I… ugh, you know what I want, Si,” Robert groaned as he arched against Simon. “I want you inside me. Now.”  
Simon chuckled in understanding, but instead chose to move back downwards again, and before Robert knew it the bassist was licking his legs, even biting a little. Robert was writhing with need again until he felt strong hands shoot up and grab his hips to keep them still. No matter how frustrating Simon’s refusal to just fuck him senseless was, he had to admit that it was doing nothing to diminish his arousal - if anything, it was making him anticipate him more and more. After a while, Simon paused, and Robert held his breath, hoping that this was the point when he’d soon have the bassist inside him, but he didn’t hear or feel any further movement and he bit his lip in frustration.  
“You know, love,” Simon was saying, “you feel just as good on the outside as you do on the inside. Can’t believe I almost forgot.”  
Robert groaned and let one hand slip down over his body, but just as he reached where he was aching most he felt Simon grab his wrist and pin his hand to the bed as he finally moved upward again. “You’ve just come,” that silken voice whispered to him. “It’s gonna hurt like fuck if you do that.”  
“Simon, just - please, Si,” Robert moaned, trying to free his wrist. “Just hurry up and fuck me, please…” Simon gave a flick of his hair and pulled back, his gaze fixed firmly on Robert as he removed the towel from around his waist and flung it across the room. Smiling as he saw Robert bite his lip in anticipation, his eyes wide and sparkling a little, he slicked himself up, then leaned forward again and positioned himself above his friend, who gripped his shoulders and let his hands slip down to his arse. Simon felt Robert pull him closer and push his hips up against his own, and in response he gripped his friend’s ankles and pinned his legs back toward his chest, then just barely positioned his cock against Robert.  
“Tell me how much you want it, Robin,” he whispered to Robert, chuckling a little. Robert dug his nails into Simon’s skin, still writhing in desperation underneath him. “Simon, just… are you fucking joking? I NEED this, Si,” he urged. “You’re driving me mad, you fucking tease…!”  
Simon just smirked as he ran his fingers along Robert’s thigh. “C’mon now, mate, it’s so much more satisfying to hear you say it,” he said, clearly taking delight in the singer’s current pleading state.  
Robert bit his lip, looking straight up at Simon. “Just… ugh - I need you in me, Simon - just fuck me now, please…”  
At his own words he saw Simon’s eyes darken with lust, and he gripped onto him tighter as those hands moved to his hips. Then before Robert knew it, Simon was lining himself up before pushing himself in, and _god_ it felt so incredibly good to have at least some part of the bassist filling him after what’d felt like so long. His eyes grew wide and he allowed the breathless gasping sound that surfaced in his throat to escape his mouth before he realised that Simon was only halfway inside him.  
“Simon, for fuck’s sake!” Robert gasped, still gripping his friend’s arse and attempting to pull him in deeper, but Simon was having none of it - he simply looked down at Robert and brought his lips to his ear. “Mmmmm, you feel so good around me, y’know,” he purred. “Still love just how tight you are - so good.” Robert moaned and arched against him, and he was finally rewarded by feeling the bassist slip deeper into him.  
Simon hissed through clenched teeth as he felt Robert bite down on his shoulder, and he began to thrust into him, making the singer throw his head back and moan loudly with grateful release. Robert finally moved his hands away from Simon’s arse and let them rest above his head as he gripped the sheets again, his moans soon becoming shorter and more rhythmic with each quick and forceful movement of the bassist’s hips. Still writhing beneath Simon, he gasped as he felt those hands move away from his hips and wrap themselves around his waist, tightly gripping him again and pressing into him harder and harder, and Simon groaned and sped up his pace, his grip on Robert allowing him to do so with more ease. Robert clutched desperately at the sheets and tilted his head as far back as possible as he rolled his hips up to meet Simon’s thrusts.  
Still digging his fingers in deeper and relishing the smoothness of the burgundy satin beneath the palms of his hands, Simon lowered his head and ran his tongue up Robert’s neck, eliciting a long, breathless moan from his friend, and he was rewarded by having Robert’s arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down closer. He began to bite and suck on the tender pale flesh, and Robert let his own hands slip lower to grab onto his friend’s back in desperation, digging his fingernails into his skin and moaning louder and louder.  
“So good - unhhh - so fucking good,” Simon growled from the back of his throat, thrusting harder and causing the singer to claw harder at his back, very nearly drawing blood - Simon responded by fiercely capturing Robert’s mouth in a passionate kiss and moving his hands further upward, pressing them into his chest and making him gasp in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Robert arched his back and bit down on Simon’s lower lip, causing the bassist to suddenly pull back and break the kiss, and soon enough his moans were becoming desperate and ecstatic gasps and he was gripping onto Simon as if his life depended on it. Just then Simon pressed his fingers harder into Robert’s chest as he continued to pound him into the mattress with all his might, eliciting more noises of pleasure from his friend’s throat, then he suddenly felt fingernails digging deeper into his back and saw Robert’s eyes go wide as he gasped, “Simon - aaahhhhh!”  
Simon grinned as he leaned in towards Robert and brought his lips to his ear. “Whassat, Robin?” he whispered breathlessly.  
Robert groaned as he felt the bassist begin to lick every exposed inch of his pale skin that was available to him, and he closed his eyes and moved his body against Simon’s. “Si - mmhhhhh - you’re so…” he breathed as Simon ran his tongue up his chest, never slowing down or ceasing the movements of his hips regardless of Robert’s fingernails digging into his back. Just then, Simon lifted his head to gaze back at Robert and leaned in to gently bite his lower lip, then pulled away shortly afterwards.  
“I’m - unnngh - so what? Tell me, Robin,” he chuckled in reply.  
Robert bit his lip to stifle a moan, albeit unsuccessfully, and tilted his head back again as he arched against Simon. “Y-you’re… you’re so big, mmmmm,” he gasped, desperately pulling his friend closer and still rocking his hips against him. “H - harder, Si… oh god!”  
Simon smirked with glee and started thrusting much harder, groaning with pleasure as Robert responded by attempting to lift and part his legs to allow him greater access and clawing at his back in ecstasy, his moans now becoming breathless half-whimpering squeals as the bassist repeatedly plunged into him as deep as was humanly possible. Every inch of him trembled and he gasped loudly as Simon’s rough hands grabbed his thighs to steady himself, clutching eagerly at his skin and pressing down hard enough with his fingers and palms to leave bruises, and Robert arched up towards Simon again and bit down on his shoulder, causing the bassist to yelp almost too loudly. Robert’s hands slipped away from Simon’s back and moved lower down towards his arse again, and Simon could feel his body trembling beneath his own and his breath on his shoulder - hot and gasping - and he turned his head and feverishly pressed their lips together. But not even that could stifle Robert’s half-screams of ecstasy, and when Simon broke the kiss, he looked up at him and bit his lip before reaching up towards him to moan in his ear, “Oh god, Si - aaah - I’m -“  
“You’re - you’re what, Robin?” Simon gasped as he continued to thrust deeper and faster into Robert, his hands still grasping his thighs. “Say it again - aaahhh - let me hear it -“  
“I’M COMING, SIMON!” Robert suddenly screamed, throwing his head back. “Don’t stop - AAAHHHHHH!”  
With that, Simon let his left hand slip between Robert’s thighs, meeting his gaze as he curled his fingers around his friend’s inflamed organ and began pumping him eagerly, and he watched with delight as Robert squirmed underneath him, unable to control his gasps and screams. Still gripping Simon’s arse, Robert dug his fingernails into his skin as he pushed him deeper inside, his toes curling as he felt his orgasm steadily approaching in shuddering waves that surged throughout every inch of him. Simon bit down hard on his lip, his other hand still clutching at one of Robert’s thighs, and just as he felt Robert’s muscles begin to tighten again, squeezing his cock, he attempted to pull out a little to deny himself release too soon.  
“Simon, what’re you -” he heard Robert whimper, but he stopped him mid-sentence by suddenly plunging back in again. Almost immediately, Robert drove his hips up against Simon’s, impaling himself, and a startled cry escaped him as he climaxed into the bassist’s hand, his head thrown back and his thighs still trembling spasmodically. Simon continued to thrust in and out of his friend, panting rhythmically, and it wasn’t long until he felt that familiar stirring sensation building up in the pit of his stomach until he just couldn’t take anymore and he exploded into Robert with a loud scream. Shortly afterwards his legs gave out and he collapsed upon the singer, exhausted.  
Resting his feet back on the mattress, Robert opened his eyes and looked to his left to see Simon’s face buried against his neck, his breathing returning to the normal rate. He smiled as he gripped the bassist’s shoulders and pulled him upward so they were face to face, then watched as Simon brought his left hand up to his mouth, licking Robert’s sticky white juices from his fingers. Leaning in toward Robert, he seductively licked his lips and whispered, “I love the way you taste.” Almost immediately, Robert pulled Simon closer and kissed him passionately, his fingers threading themselves into Simon’s hair, and he groaned slightly against those luscious lips as he felt Simon pull out of him and roll back onto the mattress, lying by his side.  
“Simon, I have no words,” he breathed, his voice hoarse from screaming in ecstasy. “That was pretty outstanding.”  
Simon rolled over onto his right side to face Robert and propped himself up on his elbow. “S’alright, Robin,” he murmured as he idly ran his hands back and forth along Robert’s hips and thighs. “No need to thank me - you were literally something else just then.”  
Robert chuckled and turned his head to face Simon. “How d’you mean?” he asked the bassist.  
“The way you were just then,” Simon whispered back as he leaned in towards him, and he felt hot breath in his ear and on the side of his neck. “You know… those sounds you made and the way you moved - and when you scratched my back… fucking hell, Robin, you hadn’t been that into it in weeks.”  
“I might just wear this again,” Robert replied, smiling as he saw Simon’s eyes light up.  
“I’ve already got an idea, actually,” that silken voice whispered to him again. “I should take you out somewhere… maybe the pub… and no-one’ll know what’s beneath your clothes but me.” As Simon spoke, he shifted himself closer to Robert and moved one hand up to stroke his hair. Robert sighed and closed his eyes as he felt those lips brush gently against the side of his neck, eventually moving up to his ear, and he tilted his head a little to allow Simon more room. “Yeah…” he breathed, anticipating his friend’s next words.  
Simon pulled back a little and met Robert’s gaze. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you, y’know… until you just can’t take anymore and you drag me into the bogs,” he chuckled, his breath hot against Robert’s neck and his other hand still lingering on his thigh. “And when we’re in there, I’ll rip your clothes off…”  
Robert bit his lip as he felt Simon’s fingers slowly crawling up his inner thigh until they were dangerously close to his crotch, and he locked eyes with the bassist again, wordlessly begging him for more. Smiling with glee at the way Robert was responding to his words and his touch, Simon licked his lips and continued. “Fuck, Robin, the things I’d do to you…” he breathed, adding a slight growl as he moved one hand to the back of Robert’s neck and began twirling a lock of his hair round his finger. “I’ll make bloody well sure it feels so fucking good you can’t even remember your own name by the end of it.”  
“Mmmm, Si… fuck,” Robert groaned quietly as Simon ran his tongue up the side of his neck, and he found his own hands instinctively slipping between his thighs, pressing against his crotch through the suspender skirt, just as Simon pulled away to gaze back at him with those brown eyes that still burned with lust. Simon smirked as the singer began to rock his hips against his own hands, locking eyes with him and biting down on his lip, until he moved one hand away from the back of Robert’s neck and gently gripped his wrists to bring him back to his surroundings.  
“Robin,” he murmured huskily.  
Robert’s eyes widened upon being halted, and Simon stifled a chuckle upon seeing him blink back in confusion, making his friend smile too as he blushed and lowered his eyes.  
“No need to get all innocent with me now, Robert James Smith,” Simon laughed, propping himself up on one elbow and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Not after I’ve seen how much of a tease you can be when you want to be.”  
Robert grinned and reached for the lacy black panties that had been taken off by Simon not long ago. “You’re one to talk, Simon Jonathon Gallup,” he chuckled as he began to slip them back on, barely noticing that the bassist was watching him, captivated. “you who just spent ages teasing me until I was literally begging for your cock.”  
Simon didn’t answer, just gazed in wonderment at Robert as he slid the panties up his thighs, then arched up a little so he could get them up over his hips - it wasn’t long until Robert had finally noticed Simon’s eyes on him, and he turned his head to face his friend and gave a flick of his hair, smirking and beckoning him closer. As he lay back against the pillows, he watched as Simon crawled back over towards him and climbed on top of him, resting his hands on his waist.  
“I could take those off with my teeth, you know,” Simon purred, trailing his fingers along the sides of Robert’s body and smirking with delight as his eyes lit up.  
Robert smiled back as he wrapped his arms around Simon’s neck. “You can try that now if you want,” he said as he tilted his head to one side, regarding the bassist with a heavy-lidded gaze.  
Simon couldn’t help but laugh a little - was Robert really implying that he wanted sex again, even after he’d just been so fervently pounded into the mattress? This was really beyond anything he’d ever dreamed, despite it not being an uncommon occurrence. “Haven’t you had enough for tonight, love?” he murmured as he leaned in towards the corseted and stockinged figure lying beneath him, eager to be pleased.  
“Fuck that,” Robert replied, his blue eyes already shining with anticipation. “Y’know I can’t get enough of you.”  
“Oh, you little minx -” Simon began, but he was silenced by the feel of Robert’s lips against his own, and he couldn’t help but give in and slip his hands beneath Robert’s lower back, possessively clutching his arse. No matter how hard he’d tried tonight - though it was hardly as if he had - Simon Gallup was positive that he’d never be able to keep his eyes and hands off Robert Smith for long, especially in a situation like this where he was clad in lingerie.


End file.
